True Love Conquers All
by littlemisswriter98
Summary: Hermione suffers betrayal from Ron, so while she and Ginny take a break in Paris for the rest of the summer, they bump into a person they never thought they would... DRACO MALFOY what happens to hermione and draco in hogwarts when the are head B/G
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**_True Love Conquers All_**

_**CH 1**_

**A/N**

**Hi! Welcome to my story, settle in, its going to be a long ride... so i got the idea for this story while I was at my aunts and we were watching the news! Weird huh? Plus it had nothing to do with Harry Potter or Dramione, it was just a news reader in Paris and i sort of just thought from there! So yeah this is my first fan fiction so bare with me:) Oh yeah and by the way it starts the summer after the war when everyone is about to return for their 7th year, so yeah it should be like 1998 or something like that but I'm going to throw new-ish songs in, maybe some old ones and lots of muggle technology E.G. Laptops, Facebook ect as Hermione and Harry have bought laptops and gave 1 to Ron and Ginny so they all have a laptop and a Facebook account as Hermione and Harry thought it was easier than owls :D sorry for any confusion, throw us a review and I'll explain if I don't make it clear in the story well enough chit chat and on with the story! Enjoy...**

**I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling or do I own Pride and Prejudice or Jane Eyre they belong to Jane Austin and Charlotte Bronte.**

Something wasn't right? Harry and Ron had been out since 8pm last night and it was now 4 in the morning, Ginny and Hermione had given up staying up waiting for them and went to bed at 2am, it was only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione at the burrow, the rest of the weasleys were in Romania visiting Charlie as all the Weasleys where still mourning the death of Fred and thought it was a good idea to get away for a bit, although Ginny and Ron stayed home.

The girls had sent the boys out to muggle London as they where both really depressed after the war, Harry mourning Remus Lupin, the closest thing to his mother, father and Sirius he had left but now he had nothing and of course, Ron was mourning Fred. Yes Ginny was still upset but she was strong and she kept saying _Fred would not want us to be sad! _

Hermione was lying in bed, something defiantly wasn't right, the boys only went for a couple of drinks and its 4 in the bloody morning! She was fuming, she sighed and rolled over and closed her eyes, about a minute later she could hear sobbing from Ginny's room next door...

Hermione got out of bed and walked into Ginnys room, "Oh Hermione I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she sobbed, she was sitting in bed tears rolling down her face looking at the laptop Hermione and Harry had bought her after the war ended, she was confused, why was Gin crying? "No Gin, I was already awake, why you crying? Are you okay?" Hermione sat next to her on the bed and looked at the Laptop screen, Ginny put her head in her hands, "Mione i'm so sorry i can't believe it either!" Ginny was logged onto her Facebook and on her homepage was a photo of Ron snogging the face off Lavender Brown, Hermione was fuming, Ron was Hermione's boyfriend NOT Lavender Slutty Brown! She scrolled down and there was another photo of Harry with his top off and Romilda Vane with her hands all over him, Harry had his hand on her bum, and on Harry's face looked like lipstick marks, red lipstick marks like Romilda's lipstick she had on!

Hermione did not cry but she was fuming, "oh hermione what are we going to do? I dont want to face them when they get home, they are nothing but pathetic cheats!" Hermione looked at her friend and had an idea, her parents gave her permission to go to there apartment in Paris if she and her friends wanted to throughout the summer, well this was certainly a good time to go, good job she had the floo network fitted.

"Ginny, get your school trunk and everything you need for school, get clothes ect, were going to paris we can go by floo then apparate to kings cross on the 1st of september for school!"

Ginny looked shocked, but then got up and pulled her trunk out from under her bed, it was a good job her and Hermione had already been to Diagon Alley a few days ago, she started packing her clothes, make up, laptop ect, when Hermione left to go into her own room.

Hermione did the same but took parchment and a quill out from her trunk...

_Dear Ron,_

_Ginny and I have decided to leave for the remainder of the summer holidays, as we have seen your photos of your 'wild night' with Hogwarts school sluts! We are so over Ronald Weasley! I can't believe I actually loved a weasel like you! You've broke my heart! I do hope you realize what you_ _have done and in 1 month when we return to school you will have matured! Please don't contact us we will see you when we are back at school_

_Hermione_

That will teach him, Ginny came in waving a smaller note which read,

_HOW DARE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER, CHEATING ON ME WITH ROMILDA VANE! WELL WE ARE SOOOOOOOO OVER!_

_G.W._

I gave Ginny a weak smile and we both walked into the boys room and placed the note of their pillows.

Then with one last sigh we took our trunks (making sure we had not forgot anything) down to the kitchen where the fireplace was and stepped in, I went first and said "Granger Apartment Paris" and I disappeared.

I arrived in the apartment a few moments later closely followed by Ginny. We stood there for a while in complete silence admiring the lit up Eiffel Tower which we could see out the window, Ginny was the first to speak, "Hermione this is so kind of you to think of this, im so gratful, I think we should head to bed though now its been a rough night." She sighed and wiped away a tear trickling down her cheek, I knew how much Ginny loved Harry and it angered me how much he hurt her, Ginny was like the little sister I never had.

I showed her the room she could sleep in, it had a desk near the window where she could plug in her laptop and a huge mirrored wardrobed with a king sized bed and an en-suite bathroom. She quietly thanked me and I left her to it.

My room was next door and exactly the same although I had a Photo of my muggle idol Marilyn Monroe above my bed and a bookshelf with my favourite novels on like, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, and many more and I also had a flat screen television on the wall.

I placed my trunk on the floor, I can un-pack tomorrow and collapsed on my bed and fell straight to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2 Letters and Emails

_**True Love Conquers All**_

_**Ch2**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, Thank you very much for the reviews, means a lot:)**_

_**I promise to start updating quicker but I have my Religious Education GCSE exam next week and my English Language in about 4 weeks so I've been doing lots of revision at home and extra revision classes after school :/**_

_**Also Ive been doing lots of volunteering and Zumba for my Duke of Edinborough Award I'm doing in school so thats been taking a lot of my time as well!**_

_**Anyway you are all probably bored with me going on, so on with the story...**_

_**Disclaimer- I'm not J.K. Rowling (I could only wish) so unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter:(**_

Draco lay on his bed looking up to the ceiling. He was in his parent's Chateau just outside Paris and he was bored out of his mind. His parents where still asleep and Blaise Zabini his best friend was still asleep. Draco had always been an early riser, and he was awake earlier than usual today. His parents thought it was a good idea to get out the country after the war as they weren't the most celebrated wizards after it, so they came to their Chateau in France and Narcissa (Draco's mother thought it was a good idea to bring blaise to keep Draco company).

_Tap Tap Tap_

Draco looked over and saw a brownish barn owl perched on his window ledge tapping on the window.

Draco opened the window and the owl placed the letter down and flew away...

_Dear Mr D Malfoy,_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been given the roll of Head Boy this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You will be in charge of Sharing the duties with the head girl and other prefects, you will arrange Hogsmeade weekends and other events. You will be able to deduct house points and give out detentions, If you take advantage of your roll you will lose your title._

_Also to promote house unity you and the Head Girl with share a heads common room._

_We will be seeing you on 1st September_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco was speechless.

Him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head boy! But he was an ex-death eater? _Follower of Lord Voldermort! _Surely it should be St. Potter or King Weasel! He was so confused!

Yes, Draco had changed, he fought for the light side at the end of the war and he only became a death eater to save his family. He never wanted to be one, and now he's paying for his mistakes, he has a large scar on his arm where the mark was, he vowed he would try and be a better person, and he would never do what his father did to him, to his own children. Of course he forgave his father he was paying for his mistakes to. The Malfoy's gave a very large donation to go towards the repairs of Hogwarts after the battle but that won't change anything.

_Knock Knock..._

His mother came into his room.

"Good morning darling, is Blaise still asleep?" She gave him a warm smile and her eyes glanced to his letter in his hand...

"Good morning mother, yes he is, look what Hogwarts sent me..."

He handed the letter to his mother and she read over it, then re-read it then read it again.

"Oh my goodness Draco, Darling! Well done my love i'm so happy!" She embraced him in a warm hug, she had tears in her eyes. She was so proud.

"Wait til I tell your Father he will be most please, Oh Draco we must celebrate!"

Draco forced a smile, he wasn't 100 percent happy, he knew exactly who would be head girl! _Hermione Granger._

Hermione awoke the next morning with a banging head ache.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed and looked towards the window.

She saw and brownish barn owl perched on her window ledge, she got up and opened the window, the owl placed the letter down and flew away...

_Dear Miss H Granger_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been given the roll of Head Girl this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You will be in charge of Sharing the duties with the head boy and other prefects, you will arrange Hogsmeade weekends and other events. You will be able to deduct house points and give out detentions, If you take advantage of your roll you will lose your title._

_Also to promote house unity you and the Head boy with share a heads common room._

_We will be seeing you on 1st September_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione felt like screaming! She got her dressing gown on and ran into Ginnys room.

She wasn't in bed, Hermione looked towards the en-suite bathroom and heard the shower on, Hermione could hear Ginny singing a muggle song.

_Come Break me down _

_Bury me, Bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you!_

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she knew how much Harry had hurt Ginny, she knew Ron was capable of doing this but never Harry!

Hermione saw Ginny's Laptop on and thought she would check her own emails while waiting for Ginny.

Hermione logged into her Email account and found 1 email in her inbox

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't care less that you have left me!_

_Your really not GirlFriend material! Your so stubborn and stuck up, your more in love with your N.E.W.T.S and books than with me! I deserved to have fun! So you enjoy being a single lonely nerd while I enjoy having fun with Lav-Lav!_

_R.W._

Hermione logged out.

She had tears in her eyes, _no Im not going to cry over the pathetic weasel! Ive just got Head Girl im going to enjoy it and prove him wrong!_

She wiped her eyes when Ginny came out the bathroom.

"Good morning Hermione" She said while she grabbed her wand and muttered a drying spell to dry her red hair.

"Morning Gin, look what hogwarts have just sent me..."

She gave the letter to Ginny, and she read it...

"OH MY GOODNESS! Well done Mione! You deserve it!"

She hugged her friend.

"Gin, I hope you dont mind i checked my emails on your laptop and i found an email off Ron."

Hermione logged back on and showed Ginny.

Ginny didn't look shocked.

"Dont worry Hermione I got one of Harry saying I wasn't right for his "Hero" image and it didn't feel right his best friends sister."

Ginny tried to smile but looked away trying to hide her tears.

"Gin, get changed were going into Paris this morning for make overs, hair done, manicures, pedicures, new clothes new make up and all that stuff we will make ourselves hot for when we return to hogwarts, not slutty hot though, sexy hot"

Ginny looked shocked!

This was certainly not the Hermione Granger she knew.

"And Ginny don't worry about money, when I restored my parents memory charms, I found out they won 10million pounds on the Australian lottery, so they gave me half so I have 5 million pounds, some of it has gone into gringotts though but i have a lot of muggle money too!"

Ginny was gobsmacked!

The girls went off to get changed for the day.

Back at the Malfoy Chateau's, the malfoys and blaise where sitting at the breakfast table eating a huge breakfast feast.

"Lucius darling isn't it splendid news?"

She was still beaming with happiness.

"Yeah of course it is."

He looked happier than usually.

Draco hated all the attention.

"Draco dear why dont you take Blaise around Paris today, me and your father think its a good idea for you to get out"

Draco sighed, he might aswell or he will be in all day recieving hugs off his mother.

"Fine, is that okay with you blaise mate?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't mind, maybe we can pick up a few French babes on the way."

Narcissa smiled, "well its settled then"

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEE :)**

**The song Ginny was singing is _The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars_**


	3. Chapter 3 Paris Sights

_**True Love Conquers All**_

_**Ch3**_

_**A/N**_

_***Happy Dance* I am so happy, I have had no negative reviews so far so you must all be liking it? :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I seriously didn't think I would carry it on as I didn't think the first chapter would get any reviews and look I'm up to my 3rd chapter!**_

_**I've done my Religious Education exam, everything I revised was not on the exam so wish me look, I need to get a B! I have my English on the 29th but I'm not that worried...yet :P**_

_**Anyway, so I've been really thinking about pairing Ginny with Blaise as I know there are some Ginny/Blaise shippers out there, but how would you feel about that?**_

_**Should Ginny be with Harry or Blaise Review me your thoughts- Reviews are VERY important to where this story goes, I'm always up for new ideas, so review!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot and my O/Cs that do not feature in any of J.K. Rowlings marvelous books! I also don't own the mona lisa that belongs to Leonardo Da Vinci.**_

2 hours later Ginny and Hermione where ready to go into Paris for a girly day, celebrating Hermione being head girl and being Single!

First they went into a few muggle clothes shops, they spent ages in Chanel.

"Hermione, I don't think we should buy from hear the prices are too much!"

Ginny was looking at a mini pale pink Chanel dress, priced at £700!

She loved the dress but it was too much for Hermione.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! I told you it doesn't matter about price, get what you want!"

Ginny felt guilty they had both got a pair of Christine Louboutins and a pair of Jimmy Choos, Converse, Toms and Vans, a few pairs of designer jeans each, new tops, Ginny got a Alexandra McQueen clutch bag and Hermione got a D&G bag, they got a few new dresses which where quite cheap, new shorts and skirts,new make up and under ware. They were now in Chanel buying yet another few more items and Chanel perfume.

"Only if your sure Mione..."

Hermione went over to the rack and picked up the gorgeous pink dress, ruffled at the bottom, with a bow going around the middle, she handed the dress to Ginny.

"Try it on now!"

The girls giggled as Ginny went into the changing rooms to try on the dress.

1 Hour later the girls came out of Chanel with new perfume, a dress each and a few pairs on flat shoes all different colours each.

They had so many bags with them, so Hermione said they should apperate to the apartment and drop the bags off.

It only took them a few minutes to drop the bags off, then they apparated to the Magical part of Paris, they found themselves in an Alley like Diagon Alley but called épeler alley instead.

It was they same as Diagon Alley really just more modern.

They walked into the salon which was fairly empty and almost immediately they both were rushed into a chair with a beautician addressing their needs.

Hermione asked for a French manicure and a Pedicure.

Ginny asked for the same.

When their manicures and Pedicures where done they started on their hair.

They beautician changed Ginny's Ginger hair to a gorgeous Auburn colour, and made it always stay really straight just by muttering a few spells.

The beautician looked at Hermione hair.

"wow, your 'air is very 'ild, don't 'orry doll, we vill sort er your frizz out."

Hermione tried to force a smile, she always disliked her hair, it was bushy and out of control, she had only managed to tame it once, at the yule ball.

The beautician muttered a few spells and Hermione's hair transformed into soft curls trailing down her back and shoulders.

The beautician smiled and clapped.

"Ah what a 'atural beauty, my work ere is done,please take this incase it looses 'ontrol."

She handed them both a thick book.

_Spells and Potions on Hair and Beauty_

_For the average Witch._

Hermione and Ginny paid and tipped them and walked out with beaming smiles.

They both felt Amazing.

They were now off to a French Restaurant in Muggle Paris.

Draco and Blaise left the Malfoy Chautau, and headed out into Paris.

Draco wanted to show Blaise all that Paris had to offer, they first went to the Louvre as Blaise wanted to see the Mona Lisa.

"I thought the Mona Lisa would be a huge painting" Blaise said whilst admiring the famous painting.

"No it is quite small isn't it, although its amazing, look how Da Vinci used colour to really make the painting stand out, he truly was an amazing artist."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, mate when did you become so interested in muggle art?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"For your information Zabini, Ive always been interested in muggle art, Van Gogh, Picasso, Da Vinci, look at me in that way all you want Zabini, the war changed me, I'm no longing a pure blood racist, I believe muggle borns deserve to have all the rights we have, they are magic after all, if it wasn't for Scar Head, Weasel and Know-it all we would be in trouble, I might not like them too much but they saved our world, I shall never use the M word anymore, and I will start respecting people more especially Granger and her friends!"

Draco was relieved he was able to get that off his chest, he felt better to get it out.

Blaise was speechless. Did the Slytherin Prince say he will respect Gryfindors Golden Girl?

"Draco mate, I think we should get that on paper."

Blaise laughed as they walked out the gallery and to the Eiffel Tower.

A few hours later, Draco had shown Blaise the Eiffel Tower, the Arc De Triomphe and Notre Dame, they were now heading to a muggle restaurant which Draco states serves _The best French food in the whole of France._

They walked in the Restaurant and were greeted by a pretty French waitress.

They had to wait a few moment for a table but they got one by the window which when you looked out of it you could see the lit up Eiffel Tower.

Blaise looked around until he saw 2 familiar faces.

"Draco mate, is that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley?"

Draco looked and saw the 2 girls who looked in Draco's opinion _really hot!_

"Yes Blaise it is, make sure they don't see us, Saint Potter and Weasel-Bee will be around in a minute."

Blaise shook his head, "Draco what happened to not insulting anyone?"

"Shut up Zabini."

They were both admiring the hot girls from a safe differences, they really didn't want to be hexed into oblivion by Harry and Ron tonight.

They were both thinking the same _When did they become so hot? Wheres Grangers bushy hair? Wheres weasley's Ginger hair? Are they wearing make up?_

Little did they no Ron and Harry where back in London with the school sluts not knowing how hot their Ex girlfriends had become, and Draco and Blaise where ready to pounce...

_**Not really happy with this chapter, more to come though!:) reviewwwwww... **_

_**xxxx**_

_**épeler means spell in French i think? I do Spainish in school not French so sorry for the badly done french :/**_

_**Review xoxo**_


	4. Authors note

True Love Conquers all...

Authors Note-

**Im really sorry for the slow updates, my laptop on went and broke on me, so i'm writing this on my friends. The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks please bare with me, i am really sorry. Thank you very much for the positive reviews and i do take all ideas into account so i can read your reviews off my phone just can't update from it. So please review ideas and i'll write them into my plan.**

**again im really sorry :(**

**I can tell you what is coming up in the incoming chapters...**

**Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise go to a nightclub for a wild night out and may end up in Hermiones flat.**

**They may become friends...**

**Harry feels guilty.**

**Hermione and Draco may have alot in common than they realise**

**and so much more...**


	5. Chapter 4 Suprises

_**True Love Conquers All CH4**_

**A/N**

**So my laptop is still broke so I have to use my friends again. :( But the main thing is, I am able to update! yay! Ive finished my GCSEs until next year now when I start my Science, Maths, Catering, Business Studies, History, Spainish and English Language:( but as im on half term at the moment I don't need to so any revision! yay**

**I'm Going away to Belgium with the school soon, so updates may be getting a little slower due to my trip and I have my Duke of Edinburgh expedition soon aswell!**

**Did anyone watch the Queens Diamond Jubilee? I love the royal family! I will marry Prince Harry one day (Well I wish ;) ) but im marrying Tom Felton first haha.**

**Anyway I need to stop with all the talking but first, Thanks for the reviews means alot! Remember if you have any ideas on making this story better, review i'll try and put your ideas into my plan :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that feature in J.K Rowlings amazing books, I only own the plot...**

**Recap of the story...**

_"Draco mate, is that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley?" Draco looked and saw the 2 girls who looked in Draco's opinion really hot! "Yes Blaise it is, make sure they don't see us, Saint Potter and Weasel-Bee will be around in a minute." Blaise shook his head, "Draco what happened to not insulting anyone?"_

_"Shut up Zabini."_

_They were both admiring the hot girls from a safe differences, they really didn't want to be hexed into oblivion by Harry and Ron tonight. They were both thinking the same When did they become so hot? Wheres Grangers bushy hair? Wheres weasley's Ginger hair? Are they wearing make up?_

_Little did they no Ron and Harry where back in London with the school sluts not knowing how hot their Ex girlfriends had become, and Draco and Blaise where ready to pounce... _

"Draco, its been half an hour, Potter and Weasley have not turned up! Lets go over." Blaise had always had a little crush on Ginny Weasley, she was a year younger but she was really hot for a weasley.

"Blaise mate, Granger hates me! Don't you remember the war? and Weaslette's brother died because of _my kind!_" Draco looked sad when he said this he never wanted to be a Death eater he just wanted to save his family and make his dad proud.

Blaise knew Draco was ashamed of his past and Blaise being the person he is, never held it against him.

"Drake, McGonnagal made you head boy, she knows you have changed, she had a meeting with yourself and your mother at the start of summer, she wouldn't accept you into Hogwarts again if she thought you were still a Deatheater." Blaise got up and dragged Draco with him, before draco could argue.

Hermione and Ginny had, had such a funny night, _this is what they needed thought Hermione, a proper girly night to forget about the boys..._

Ginny clicked her fingers, "Hermione don't look straight away but is that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walking towards us?" Hermione waited a few seconds and slowly turned her head...

"Oh my goodness Ginny, what do we do?" But before Ginny could answer the boys had reached the table...

"Hello ladies and what brings you to Paris?" Blaise said in a very polite voice.

Hermione was speechless so Ginny spoke, "Good evening Blaise, how are you? were here for a break, and you?" Hermione knew Ginny used to have a small crush on Blaise before Harry and her got together 2 years ago.

"Im good thank you Ginny, and we are staying with Draco's parents just outside Paris, may we sit?" Ginny nodded so Blaise sat next to Ginny and started having a small conversation about summer, Draco was still stood up wondering weather to sit.

"Well are you going to sit down or stand and be awkward all night?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco sat next to Hermione, and spoke, "I think I should congratulate you Granger."

Hermione was puzzeled, "and why would you do that?"

"On becoming head girl, I knew when I got my letter to become head boy, you would be head girl."

"WHAT! your head boy? who in their right mind would do that?" Hermione was shocked, Ginny and Blaise just sat there laughing their heads off.

"McGonnagal obviously, gee i thought you were the smart one Granger, so we will be sharing living quarters, _How fun!_" He said sarcasticly.

The 4 sat in silence for a few moments while Hermione took this in. _A whole year being around this prat! Sharing a common room, no doubt he'll be bringing Pansy round! Oh my god im not going to cope!_

Blaise cleared his throat.

"Draco and I were going to check out a new muggle nightclub, would you care to join us?" Again before hermione could speak Ginny got there first, "We would be delighted."

So the for stood up and Blaise offered his arm to Ginny and the two of them led the way. Hermione walked off behind them with Draco sighing behind her.

10 minutes later-

They arrived at the night club which was really busy and Blaise and Ginny headed off to the dance floor and Hermione and Draco sat at the bar.

The waitress came over and flirted abit with Draco, which Hermione rolled her eyes at she knew he would flirt back, until he said, "Listen love im not interested, can I have a can of Stella and Granger what would you like?"

Hermione looked at him with a confused expression,_ did Malfoy just offer me a drink? _"Erm i'll just have a small Smirnoff Ice please." She got out her purse from her bag, which Draco pushed away, "Don't worry I'll buy these" Thats what confused Hermione the most Draco Malfoy had just bought a _Mudblood_ a drink.

When their drinks came they sat there in silence drinking them. Draco couldn't take the silence any longer and so he spoke, "Listen Granger, I want to thank you for what yourself, Potter and Weasley did for us in the war, I made some bad decisions and believe me I'm paying for them so is my mother and father, Thank you for coming to mine and my mothers trial, to prevent us from going to Azkaban, I know you couldn't do anything for my father and hes going into prison after Christmas for a few years, hes helping the ministry at the moment help locate the other death eaters, hes really turned over a new leaf, we all have, I'm sorry for what my aunt did to you in Malfoy Manor, I hated watching you go through that I hated Voldermort and all them stupid death eaters, me and my mother were sort of dragged into it, shes not a bad person really, she stopped my father many times from beating me and she even suffered the cruciatus curse from my father when he found out she saved Potter and lied to Voldermort. I hope we can be civil towards eachother this year and maybe even become friends. I am sorry for calling you the horrible name and making your life hell the last few years." Draco held his hand out, and hermione took it and shook it.

"I forgive you Malfoy, doesn't mean I'll forget that easily." Hermione went back to drink her drink.

Ginny and Blaise were dancing to Titanium by David Guetta and thats when Blaise made his moved and kissed Ginny full on the lips. Ginny didn't stop him, it was like fireworks were going off, it felt right.

Draco saw this and smiled to himself, he nudged Hermione and told her to turn around, she smiled to herself, she was pleased for Ginny, Blaise was lovely even for a Slytherin.

"So Granger, where are Weasle and Scar head?"

"So much for turning over a new leaf Ferret!" Draco frowned but then started laughing along with Hermione.

"Well if you must know we have left them, as we caught them cheating on us with Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane, so were staying in my parents apartment which they let me have access to."

Draco looked shocked, Hermione may be a know it all book worm but she was hot in a weird way? well shes even hotter now with the new style, what was Draco thinking! Its Hermione Granger, Gryffindors Princess, and he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherins prince, well he was before the war, maybe not now. Was he crushing on Hermione Granger?

He swallowed, trying to get the thoughts out of his de-ranged head.

"Thats terrible Granger really, didn't think they would do a thing like that, need a shoulder to cry on, mines free." He winked at her,_ did i seriously hit on her, god draco standards are slipping._

Hermione laughed "God your a prat, i'm good thank you, its only Ron Wealsey, Im doing the same as you turning over a new leaf, plenty more fish in the sea, especially at Hogwarts, im going to make this last year count, and maybe lay off the books a tiny bit."

Draco laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with know it all Granger."

They both laughed.

3 hours later.

The 4 sort of found there way back to Hermione Draco pulling up Blaise and Hermione helping Ginny, these to were far to drunk.

Blaise and Ginny got into the flat and Ginny pulled Blaise off into her room and closed the door.

"Well looks like Blaise is in there for the night, room for a little one in your bed Granger?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You wish Malfoy, i'll get some blankets and pillows you can have the couch." She went off to get blankets and pillows.

"Lucky me!" he said.

She came back with the bedding, "well goodnight Malfoy"

"Night Granger, and thanks for letting us crash"

She smiled and went off into her own room.

If someone told her last month that Draco Malfoy would be on her couch sleeping she would of sent them to st mungos and reported them mental.

But it was true, Draco Malfoy was on her couch, and she should get used to being around him, she has a year of it, she just wondered what this year would bring...


	6. Chapter 5 Stories and Sweets

True Love Conquers All

A/N oh my goodness! I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! I'm such a bad author for keeping you all waiting! I promise you won't ever have to wait that long again! I've read your reviews and taken everything into account and for making you wait for ages I'm going to give a few things away...

Well as you already know Ginny and Blaise are discovering feelings for eachother so they might become an item

Does anyone like Harry/Pansy? Because i'm seriously considering shipping them.

There might be a few Hogwarts balls coming up.

Anyway on with the story...

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places or character they belong to J.K. Rowling :) I only own the plot.**

**On with the story...**

The 4 went out a few more times around Paris, much to Draco and Hermione's dislike, Blaise and Ginny has certainly developed, sharing a few stolen kisses ect... Ginny never told Hermione what went on that night after the night club when Blaise slept in Ginny's room, Hermione had a very good idea though...

It was finally the morning of September the 1st and Hermione and Ginny would be apparating to Kings Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express. Due to the events of the war, everyone was re-doing their year again, Ginny completing her 6th year and Hermione doing her final year. For Hermione it was a very important year due to the fact it was NEWT year! So Hermione knew her last year could be spent doing as much revision, essays and reading as possible in her favourite place- The Library

The girls went through the barrier onto platform 9¾ only to be greeted by none other that a very angry Mrs Weasley... "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! Where on earth have you been? We returned home yesterday to find dear Harry and Ron saying you ran away in the middle of the night! Care to explain!" Mrs Weasley was certainly a scary person sometimes thought Hermione.

"Mum, Ronald and Harry are lying toads who i will have the great pleasure of using the bat-bogey hex on!" Ginny looked annoyed and Mrs Weasley did not look satisfied.

It was time for Hermione to cut in.

"Mrs Weasley we have been to my parents apartment in Paris, due to certain circumstances involving Harry and Ronald!"

Mrs Weasley looked confused, "What are you talking about dear?" she used a friendlier tone towards Hermione.

"Mum, we sent the lads on a lads night out, only to find pictures of Harry and Ron cheating on us with Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane!" Ginny broke down in tears and cried into her mothers shoulder.

Mrs Weasley looked shocked, "Is this true Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wait til I get hold of them immature-"

Mrs Weasley couldn't finish the sentence as through the barrier came a very loved up Ron and Lavender kissing each others noses and followed by Harry and Romilda holding hands.

Lavender squealed, "Won-Won you can introduce me to your mother, oh hi Granger, Ginny, you two look different, did you do something with your hair Granger?" Lavender gave a girly giggle.

Indeed the girls looked different, Hermione's hair was in soft curls that went down her back, she had a bit of make up on and had skinny jeans, a white MTV top on and ballerina slip ons, Ginny had straight red hair, denim hot pants on with the USA flag on and a white tank top with converse. In Harry's opinion the girls looked hot!

Ginny dried her eyes and walked straight up to Harry and slapped him across the face, "I hate you Harry James Potter! You may be the 'Chosen One' but your nothing but a low life cheating toe rag! I can't believe I actually loved you! Well you enjoy your slutty Hogwarts Whore!" As Romilda went to grab Ginny's hair a start a cat-fight Hermione stepped in a cast a shield charm between them.

"Well Mrs Weasley me and Ginny should board now, we'll write and explain everything!"

Mrs Weasley embraced the girls into a tight hug, "you two look out for each other now, I love you both very much!"

As the girls walked toward the gleaming engine they could hear Mrs Weasley yelling at Ron- "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU BE SO STUPID AND IMMATURE-"

Hermione had a smirk on her face, revenge was sweet!

Hermione and Ginny found an empty compartment and they both sat opposite each other.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window, Mrs Weasley was still yelling at Ron who was bright red, 'Lav-Lav' looked mortified and Harry and Romilda looked uncomfortable. Harry turned his head and caught Hermione's eye, he looked guilty and Hermione turned her head.

Ginny got her muggle ipod out of her bag (another gift from Hermione) and popped her headphones in, her music was so loud Hermione could make out the words,

_And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines_

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Hermione loved that song, but Hermione didn't get her ipod out instead she got her favourite book out Pride and Prejudice and began to read.

10 minutes later the train pulled away and Hermione was on her way to her last year at Hogwarts.

A few minutes into the journey the door swung open and in came Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Ginny took her headphones out and Hermione put her book down, "May we help you?" Hermione glared at Draco, she had seen far to much of him this summer for her liking, Blaise and Ginny made eye contact and Ginny blushed.

"Yes Granger, there is no were else to sit so we are sitting here. Problem?" Draco said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Blaise sat next to Ginny and whispered in her ear which made her blush the colour of her hair.

Draco begrudgingly sat by Hermione. Draco looked around for a conversation starter for one of the most awkward silences he had ever been in!

Hermione thought the same and picked up her book and began to read again.

Draco noticed the book and thought _perfect _he knew tons about classic muggle books, like Wuthuring Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird, his mother always loved reading them although she had to keep them well hidden from his father. Draco had read them to and quite enjoyed them.

"nice book Granger, such a classic!"

"How would you know Malfoy?"

She glared at him, was he taking the mick out of her or being serious?

"For your information Granger, I have read many classic muggle books." Hermione tried her best to hide her shock, she just didn't believe it one bit.

"Oh yeah what books then?" Hermione placed her book down, _This should be good he'll come out saying Twilight or something _and in Hermione's opinion that certainly wasn't a classic.

"Well Granger I have read Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Jane Eyre and a few others."

"Okay Malfoy what happened in Jane Eyre?" She was going to catch the lying ferret out, he might know about them but he certainly hasn't read them!

"Its about a girl called Jane who becomes a governess in Mr Rochesters house and they fall in love but he has a secret, he has a wife who lives right upstairs and shes gone mad so shes been locked away, Jane doesn't know about this so agrees to marry Mr Rochester, but his mad wife rips Janes wedding dress, but Mr Rochester covers this up so Jane doesn't know he has a wife, but at Mr Rochesters and Janes wedding she gets told about his wife and Jane leaves, then the mad wife sets Mr Rochesters house on fire and Jane has a dream of him calling for her to help him so Jane goes to help but when she gets there the wife is dead and Mr Rochester is blind, have a said enough Granger?"

Draco had his signature smirk plastered on his face, Hermione was in utter shock

Hermione looked over at Blaise and Ginny, they had been far to quiet, know Hermione knew why they were snogging each others faces off!

Draco noticed as well.

"Granger lets go and find the trolley lady and get some food."

Hermione nodded at least they wouldn't have to watch those two.

As soon as they got out of the compartment Draco expressed his views on it.

"Those two are so disgusting! Seriously kissing in front of us!"

He scrunched up his face in disgust.

Hermione laughed, "They just like each other Malfoy nothing wrong with that! But i agree its quite uncomfortable watching them eat each others faces off!"

"Really Granger do you need to word it like that 'eating each others faces off' how revolting!"

Hermione laughed at Draco while he tried to hold his breakfast down.

They reached the trolley and ordered Chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties, a box of bertie botts and 4 bottles of butterbeer.

The pair had received a few strange looks off fellow students, it wasn't everyday Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked together and actually spoke to eachother in civilized conversation without hexing eachother into oblivion.

"Do you think Ginny and Blaise are together or FWB?" Hermione asked a very confused Draco.

"What the hell is a FWB?"

"Sorry muggle thing and it stands with Friends with Benefits."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I should of known and I think they are 'FWB' or whatever you want to call them, its too early for a relationship, hasn't weaslette just dumped scar face?"

Hermione glared at him, "Listen ferret, her name isn't weaslette its Ginny."

Draco put his hands up in surrender, "Okay bookworm whatever, anyway back to the friends with benefits thing, we can be that if you want to?" _Did i just hit on Granger again? _He thought while he winked at her.

"No thanks Malfoy, your either bored or desperate to ask me that, I'm going for desperate and technically were not friends!" She laughed.

"Hey Granger I'm not desperate and well we can be acquaintances with benefits and I have a better sex life than you! Bet your still a virgin!" He smirked.

Hermione was bright red, "And so what if I am, the only person you get any off is pug faced Parkinson and by the way i don't want her in our dorm every night!" She turned and walked down the carriage closely followed by Draco.

"What your a virgin? Didn't weasel give you any? Well I'm free? And Pansy is a friend nothing else, we did it a few times in 5th year but thats it, shes always had a crush on pot head." He rolled his eyes, he really disliked the 'chosen one'.

"No Ron never did and I'm glad, his kissed were sloppy and his hands were everywhere! Well I don't want any girls sneaking out our dorm at 6 in the morning and really Parkinson likes Harry? Wow!"

They got back to their compartment and Ginny and Blaise were asleep in each others arms.

"aw Malfoy how cute!"

Hermione sat down and drank her butterbeer while Draco ate a pasty.

10 minutes later Draco pulled out a book which Hermione was surprised to find it was the book Rita Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore after his death.

Hermione hated that women and all the lies she wrote about that great man!

Draco saw the expression on Hermione's face and knew right away.

"Don't worry I hate her too, I just wanted to read it to see how much is lies and how much is true."

Hermione nodded and began to read her book again.

For the rest of the journey Draco and Hermione read in silence while Blaise and Ginny stayed asleep.

**A/N-**

**Thanks for reading**

**The song Ginny was listening to was Skinny Love by Birdy, its such a good song well worth the listen.**

**All the books mentioned belong to Jane Austen, the Bronte Sisters, Harper Lee and if I've missed any other authors out. All AMAZING AUTHORS!**

**I really want to keep English culture in this story, as I'm from England and Harry Potter is from England so feel free to PM me or leave a review if confused :) **

**Sorry if I offended Twilight, don't like, don't read :)**

**Always love your feedback and any ideas to make this story better tell me! :)**

**REVIEW xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6 New Start

True Love Conquers All  Chapter Six

A/N

**Hello if anyone is still there?**

**I'm such a bad author and I sincerely apologies for the seven month delay!**

**Many things have happened in the last seven months due to the slow delay on the chapters. I was seriously thinking about abandoning this story but re-reading my PMS I realised how much potential this story could have. So the updates aren't going to be mega fast due to revision, homework and more revision but it won't be 7 months again. **

**Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy the future chapters.**

******Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places or character they belong to J.K. Rowling :) I only own the plot.**

The Hogwarts feast was magnificent as usual. Hogwarts seemed back to normal, everyone smiling and laughing, the professors chatting merrily while drink from pristine goblets. There was no dark cloud over the school anymore. No more Voldermort, no more death eaters, no more hate.

After dessert, headmistress _McGonagall stood up where the late Albus Dumbledore stood and spoke; "Thank you so much for a wonderful start to this exciting year that lies ahead. The war is now behind us so now let us forget the dreadful dark days and live for the future. Although we lost many we will not forget them that easily, they will live on in our hearts, but for them lets look forward to the bright future." She smiled down to the students and carried on her speech, "Now to promote house unity, I personally have picked a boy and a girl from eighth year, these two students and many other have come back due to not fulfilling their potential in their N.E.W.T.S due to the war. The boy and girl I have picked will be the people you may be able to relate to and go to with any problems. From Gryfindor house I have picked Hermione Granger as your head girl." _

_A roar of applause came from all four tables and Hermione stood up, "Miss Granger I'm sure will always look out for each and everyone of you, she has had an eventful few years and I'm sure she can relate to many of you who have suffered from the war." _

_Hermione sat down, pink in the face, Ginny smiled at her then turned back to listen to the new headmistress, "Now many of you may hold a grudge against your new head boy, but in the last few months he has proved to be changed, so I have given him this opportunity to make a fresh start. I know many of you won't forgive what he has done, but he deserves a fresh start and a new future like the rest of you, so if you please, your new head boy from Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy." _

_The great hall was silent._

_As Draco stood up, many people looked in disgust, few younger years whispered. _

_After a few seconds of painful silence, Hermione stood up and clapped, followed by Blaise and Ginny. _

_McGonagall smiled and the teachers all started clapping._

_Even though not all the school was happy about their new head boy, Draco felt progress, the golden girl stuck up for him and thats all that mattered. He had Hermione Granger as a sort of new friend, people would pay to have a conversation with the witch and he was now able to work with her for a year._

_After the feast, Hermione and Draco stayed behind as McGonagall had requested them._

_"I wonder what she wants? Do you think she wants us to hold a meeting or something?" asked Hermione. _

_Draco shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't long until they were told._

_"Now miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I thought due to promote house unity, I have took the liberty in taking your belongings to your newly shared dorm room." McGonagall smiled at their shocked faces._

_"Where is our dorm professor? Are you sure this is a good idea? Can we have our friends over? Do we have to share a bathroom?" Asked Hermione quickly._

_"One Question at a time Miss Granger." Laughed McGonagall, "Your Dorm is near the Astronomy tower, I think this is a wonderful idea, I'm sure you and Mr Malfoy can sort out your differences, your obviously able to as neither of you have thrown a hex yet! Yes your friends are allowed over, but don't be telling your password to everyone, which is by the way 'Dumbledore' and yes you do share a bathroom, your bedrooms are on either side leading into it so you will have to arrange a rota, if you please follow me."_

_The professor led Hermione and Draco to the tower before the Astronomy tower._

_At the end of a long corridor stood a single portrait._

_"Miss Granger I am sure your aware of this portrait."_

_Hermione looked closely at the portrait._

_There stood a beautiful young girl in a long blue dress, her long curly hair sprawled down her shoulders as she smiled at the three people in front of her._

_"Ariana" Hermione whispered, "But shes meant to be with Aberforth?"_

_The professor smiled, "He thought as she never experienced Hogwarts when she was alive, she might as well experience it this way."_

_"Who's Ariana?" Asked Draco who stood with his hands in his black trousers listening to the conversation._

_"She was Dumbledore's sister, she died very young so she never came to Hogwarts."_

_After filling Draco in with the story of Ariana Dumbledore, McGonagall left them to enter their new dorm._

_The pair walked into the room and were greeted with a warm living area, portraits of Gryfindor and Slytherin themselves were on the wall, they smiled warmly at the students._

_There was a crackling fire going in the grand fire place, with a red couch and two green armchairs facing it. A oak coffee table was place in the middle. _

_In front of the tall window their was a study desk with four chairs. The window overlooked the black lake._

_Hermione and Draco saw the marble staircase and walked up it where they found three doors; The first one said 'Head Boy' the next wrote 'Bathroom' and the next said 'Head Girl'._

_Looking down over the balcony on the landing outside their new rooms, Hermione took it all it, "Its beautiful isn't it?" _

_"Yeah." ____Just like you! Draco Lucius Malfoy! Have you just thought Hermione Jean Granger is beautiful? Definitely over tired!_

_"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Draco enjoy your room." Hermione smiled and walked into her __room._

_"Goodnight Hermione."_

_Hermione walked into her room and saw and Red four poster bed. A study desk for one by the window. A huge oak wardrobe with matching chest of draws next to it. She noticed how her study desk had internet connection. She had recently learned from reading the daily prophet, Hogwarts now had muggle technology fitted, for easier access to contact the muggle world for muggle borns. There was also a huge bookshelf in the corner. Also there was a dressing table._

_Hermione quickly un-packed. Putting all her clothes in her wardrobe and draws. She placed all her photos on top of her chess of draws some moved some didn't. She put all her make up on her dressing table and her quills and parchment on her study desk. She opened her trunk of books (yes a trunk of books) alphabetically on her bookshelf. She also put her two favourite teddies on her bed a rabbit from her mother and father and a lion from Victor Krum. _

_She walked into the bathroom where she found Draco._

_"Do you like your room?" He asked without looking at her, he was placing all his toiletries on one side of the bathroom cabinet._

_"Yes its wonderful! The view from my window is magnificent! Do you like your room?" She started placing her toiletries on her side of the cabinet._

_"Yes its bigger than I expected, I always get up at 6am on school days so I'll use the bathroom from then until half 6 then its free for you, we can use it as and when on weekends, is that okay?"_

_Hermione was surprised of how easy arranging the bathroom rota was._

_"Yeah, I get up at half 6 anyway so thats fine, anyway goodnight again Draco, we have a busy day tomorrow."_

_"Good Night Hermione."_

_They both slept peacefully that night._


	8. Chapter 7- True Colours

True Love Conquers All- Chapter Seven

**A/N**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and hello to all the new followers**

**So yeah I have just realised that with my last chapter was in italics, don't know why it did that, you will have to bare with me as my laptop isn't as good as it used to be and is playing up a bit.**

**So anyway, I said there might be a ball coming in a later chapter well I have picked out the ball dresses so I'll try and put them on my profile.**

**Do any of you have twitter or tumblr? If so you should follow me :) I follow back!**

**My twitter is: xbethduncanx**

**and my tumblr is: **

**Get following guys :) I post a lot of Harry Potter on tumblr**

**So enough of me boring you all and on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I only own the plot :) Harry Potter belongs to as you all know our Queen J.K. Rowling x**

_**Oh and also a bit of strong language sorry x**_

The next week flew by for Hermione and Draco. They had both settled back into school life quite quickly and both of them became head of the class in everything.

They didn't speak that much as things were still extremely awkward between the two of them.

At night they both sat in front of the fire usually reading or doing homework enjoying each others company, but only saying a few words.

The week after they came back Hermione came down from her room around 8pm with a book in one hand and her ipod in the other. Draco would be out at Quidditch practice until 9pm as he was given the honour of becoming Quidditch captain and he was holding tryouts tonight.

Hermione sat in one of the armchairs, she looked around the dim room, _its so lonely without Malfoy_ she thought _do I miss him?_

Hermione shrugged off her thoughts and put her ipod in and opened her book; To Kill A Mockingbird

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone _

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong _

_And dreaming when they're gone_

It was times like this Hermione felt so lonely, she missed her two best friends but at the same time she was mad at them. She was debating with herself whether to owl Ginny but she knew Ginny would be with Blaise doing "Homework" as Ginny liked to call it. Hermione knew it was really a snogging session! Ginny had been spending quite a lot of time with Blaise, but always away from the public eye. Only Hermione and Draco knew what Ginny and Blaise were up to. Hermione just wondered when they would come public. It was after all nearly a month and a half since the incident with Harry and Ron.

Half an hour and a few songs but many chapters later, Hermione saw Draco come through the door. He still had his Quidditch uniform on. He was covered in mud and swear dripped from his head.

Hermione took out her earphones, "Good tryouts?" She asked smiling at him.

"The best, we got a new keeper, a beater and a chaser. Plus nobody seemed to care much I was captain. What are you reading?" He walked towards Hermione but didn't sit down as he would dirty the sofa.

"To Kill A Mockingbird, its one of my favourites!" She smiled, her mother bought it for her when she was fourteen.

"Oh I know that book! With Jem and Scout?" Draco said and Hermione handed him the book.

"You can borrow it if you like? I've read it like a hundred times!" She laughed.

"Thanks Granger, I'll return it when I'm done," he smiled at her, "I'd love to stay and chat but I stink and need to shower!" He started to walk to the staircase.

"Okay smelly," she laughed, he smiled back and went to get a shower.

_Seriously Hermione your flirting is terrible, its malfoy stop it!_

She looked at the clock which showed it was 9pm _time for rounds _she thought and she got up and went out the door.

Draco stood in the shower and let the hot steamy water drip down his back. _Was it him or was Granger really pretty and smart and kind and...Draco what the actually hell! Its the Gryfindor Princess you are not crushing on her...But shes so beautiful especially when she laughs..._

Draco snapped himself out of his thoughts he can't think this and anyway Granger would never feel the same way...would she?

Hermione walked round the castle, pulling her school robes tightly around her, it was freezing!

She turned the corner by the Gryfindor tower and carried down the corridor. She past a few empty classrooms and stopped when she heard girlish giggles.

"Won-Won this is so adventurous! Won't we get caught by prefects or even worse the deatheater and the frizzball we have to call Head boy and girl!" She laughed and Hermione could hear Ron laughing.

"Don't worry babe," He kissed her, "I'll sort them pathetic nerds out if we get caught."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _I'd like to see you sort me out Ronald Weasley._

She crept up to the door and opened it, she saw Lavender Brown sitting on the desk with Ron's tie in her hands, Ron had his hands up her skirt.

"You two get back to the tower before I tell McGonagall! Oh and twenty points each from Gryfindor!" She cast a spell to split the couple.

"Listen Granger we don't have to listen to you we aren't doing anything wrong are we won-won?" Lavender stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Save it Brown, its after hours, now get back to the tower, I am your head girl and thats an order!"

"ooo hear that Lav 'Thats an order' why don't you get off your high horse Hermione and leave us alone!" He glared at Hermione.

"I'm surprised Lavender isn't bored of you yet Ronald! To be honest you were never the best kisser but I suppose Brown just likes my sloppy seconds," She smiled at the pair.

"How fucking dare you Granger, you didn't deserve Ron you just go back to your little deatheater!"

"Detention Brown for insulting your head boy! I'm sure Filch has some jobs out in the forbidden forest for you! And anyway Brown you should thank me for saving your sorry ass from Fenrir Greyback! You would be dead if it wasn't for me!" Hermione was fuming now, this little bitch thinks shes it!

Lavender was lost for words.

"Come on Lavender, we might as well go back to the tower. This ugly ferret loving skank isn't worth it!" Ron grabbed Lavender by the hand and made his way to the door.

Hermione felt like crying, she walked up to Ron and as she was about to smack him right across his cheek, Lavender grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her down, "Touch my boyfriend again Granger and your life won't be worth living!"

Lavender threw Hermione to the floor and left with Ron.

When the pair left Hermione sunk to the corner of the dark classroom and let the tears fall.

Ron had been her best friend since first year and what he had just said hurt. Really hurt.

Her head was throbbing and she could feel a headache coming on.

Hermione tucked her knees up and put her head too them.

She sat there in the dark and cried.

Harry had been sitting in the Gryfindor tower with his Marauders map open watching Hermione's, Ron's and Lavender's dots in the classroom for five minutes now. He watched Ron and Lavender leave and Hermione stay in the classroom.

He didn't like the new Ron. Lavender had changed him, he had snapped at Harry a few times especially when Harry suggested apologising to Hermione and Ginny.

A few days after returning to Hogwarts Harry had broke up with Romilda due to her being annoying and whiny (much like Lavender).

Harry missed Hermione and he even missed Ginny. Although he know longer had feelings for her, she was still a friend and he regretted everything he did to them both.

_I need to put this right _he thought.

Harry got up from the sofa he was sitting on in the common room and started walking towards the classroom.

He passed Ron and Lavender on the way.

"I wouldn't go down there mate, that pathetic excuse of a girl we used to call best friend is hovering." Ron and Lavender laughed.

Harry was not amused.

All the anger of the last month built up inside of Harry had finally come out.

For the first time in his life he punched Ron!

As Ron went to the floor holding his nose, Lavender screamed.

"Grow the fuck up Ron. We wouldn't of lasted a second last year without as you like to call her 'Pathetic excuse of a girl' wasn't with us! Take a good long look in the mirror Ron, see what you have become!"

Harry left his best friend on the floor and ran down the corridor to Hermione.

Hermione looked up when she heard a scream.

She would normally run to see who it was, but tonight she had no energy.

She put her head back down, just when the classroom door opened.

"Hermione?" Someone spoke.

Although Hermione couldn't see the person she knew who it was.

"What do you want Harry?" she sniffed.

Harry walked over to her.

"What did Ron and Lavender do to you?"

"It doesn't matter Harry. Won't Romilda be looking for you?"

Harry smiled.

"I finished with her when I realised what a fool I had been. I hurt you Mione and I hurt Ginny and I know you might not be able to forgive me, I'm truly sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything. She ran up to the figure and put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. She really missed her best friend.

"You going to tell me what happened now?" He asked her.

As Hermione told him her events of the night, he told her he punched Ron that was the scream she probably heard. Hermione laughed.

"Let me take you back to your dorm Mione, I've been dying to see it! Oh and how is things with Malfoy?" He asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"They are actually quite good, he's not that bad!" Hermione told Harry about her trip to Paris but left out all the details about Blaise and Ginny. Tonight wasn't the night for that.

Draco was getting worried.

He had got out the shower and went back to the common room and Hermione wasn't there.

He thought she might of gone on her rounds but they never take that long. _Should I look for her _he thought?

Grabbing his shirt and putting it on he walked towards the door, when Hermione and Harry walked through laughing and talking.

"Granger where have you been I've been worried? Potter what are you doing here?" He thought Potter and Granger weren't talking?

"Oh don't worry Malfoy there was an incident but its sorted now, Harry has apologised and we are friends again." She smiled at Harry.

"Oh. Well erm Potter I know we haven't always got on, well never got on actually but what about a fresh start? I'm sorry for everything and as your going to be in our dorm a lot more we should at least get on a bit?" Draco held his hand out and Harry shook it.

"I think a fresh start is needed Malfoy, the past is the past, if Hermione is able to get on with you I'm sure I will."

The two men smiled at each other.

The three students all sat on the couch for the remainder of the night laughing and telling stories about their childhood. Harry and Hermione filled Draco in about Ron and Lavender which Draco replied "Bloody Idiot!"

After three hours of laughter. Hermione and Draco both went off to their rooms and Harry slept on the couch.

This really was turning out to be fresh start for everyone.

**A/N **

**The song Hermione listened to was 'Lights by Ellie Goulding'**

**REVIEW! xoxo**


End file.
